The invention relates generally to displays and, more particularly, to display systems and methods for displaying three-dimensional graphics on a multi-layer displays.
Image displays limited to a single two dimensional display lack depth information. To relay depth information of the objects there have been efforts to provide displays that can display the objects in three-dimensions. For example, stereo displays convey depth information by displaying offset images that are displayed separately to the left and right eye. However, stereo displays are limited from what angle an observer may view the display. In addition, stereo displays may cause various discomforting symptoms, such as eye strain, blurred vision, and double vision.
Multi-layer displays have also been developed to display objects with a realistic perception of depth. Multi-layer displays conventionally have two display screens in a stacked arrangement to provide real depth between images displayed on the first display screen and images displayed on the second display screen. However, such systems are limited in displaying certain three-dimensional effects for the displayed objects. For example, it is difficult to display a volumetric blended surface for the object with a multi-layer display including two display screens.